Visión artística
by sonrais777
Summary: El mundo no siempre se plasma de la misma forma en un lienzo, todo depende de la visión del artista, aunque eso a veces pueda meter en problemas al artista con su mujer.


**No me pude contener, vi una imagen que creo que es de lunian, si es así créditos al autor pero, ME ENCANTO! Y no pude evitar escribir esto. Así que espero les guste y sin nada más que decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Visión artística.

Capitulo único.

Había veces que el matrimonio Bourgeois-Kurtzberg desayunaban en el gran salón, rodeados de los empleados o clientes del hotel, o como preferían, en la intimidad de su cuarto como esa mañana junto con su hijo Cedric. Cedric apenas tenía seis años y era un niño espabilado y muy inteligente. Era la adoración de su madre ya que era casi idéntico a su padre de joven por lo que era su tomatito. Y esa mañana mientras desayunaba antes de irse a la escuela al, Cedric veía a su padre dibujar en su libreta de dibujo.

-¿Qué dibujas papá?

-Una cosa bonita.

Cedric se acercó y vio el dibujo, era su madre, su largo cabello rubio estaba suelto y acomodado en suaves ondas por la almohada, sonreía y su cabeza estaba un poco ladeada como si mirase de reojo la ventana del balcón. Cedric arqueó la ceja.

-Se ve diferente.- Nathaniel sonrió.

-Todo depende de la visión del artista Cedric.

-Hey...- ambos varones vieron a la rubia que les miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ojeras bajo los ojos, el cabello revuelto, y frotándose el cuello por haber dormido mal.- Espero sea un buen dibujo para variar.- Nathaniel sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Sabes que eres mi bella musa.- Chloe sonrió enternecida y Nathaniel dejó a un lado su libreta para levantarse y a besar a Chloe.

Cedric hizo una mueca al verlos besarse y tomó la libreta de su padre para cubrirse y no ver aquello, pero comenzó a hojear la libreta. Allí había dibujos de su madre, cuando trabajaba, cuando se relajaba, reconoció uno de cuando fueron a España por el trabajo de su padre, otra más en el balcón y otro... Cedric ladeó la cabeza al ver los otros dibujos.

-Papá.- llamó su hijo y ambos padres miraron al niño que giró la libreta y mostró el dibujo.- ¿Por qué en muchos de tus dibujos sale mamá sin ropa?- Nathaniel dio un respingo sonrojándose mientras que Chloe estaba pálida. La rubia tomó la libreta y vio los dibujos, estaba dormida en diferentes poses o dormida con marcas después de hacer el amor. La cara de Chloe se puso roja, tanto de vergüenza como de ira.

-Nathaniel...- siseó la rubia apretando los dientes. Ahora era él quien se había puesto pálido era Nathaniel.

-C-Chloe, cariño. E-Es que no pude evitarlo, te veías tan hermosa mi musa, mi amor, mi reina...- Chloe gruñía más fuerte.

-¡Esa es la visión del artista!- dijo Cedric con una sonrisa que no supo en su inocencia que había hecho más honda la tumba de su padre. Chloe dejó su taza de café en la mesa.

-Cedric, ve a prepararte para la escuela. Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar.

Cedric salió del cuarto y enseguida cerró la puerta escuchó los gritos de su madre. El pequeño se impresionó por el volumen de su voz hasta que Jean-Pascqual se lo llevó a que se arreglara para irse a la escuela. Al llegar al colegio Cedric de inmediato fue recibido por una niña de largo cabello rizado color miel y bonitos ojos azules como la noche.

-¡Cedric! Buenos días.

-Hola Lys, ¿y tu hermano?

-En el salón.- la niña ladea la cabeza al verlo serio pero en realidad estaba pensativo.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás triste?

-No para nada. Solo que hoy aprendí algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que a las mujeres no les gusta que las vean mientras duermen.- dijo para confusión de la niña.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Nathaniel miraba a su esposa salir de la ducha secándose el cabello. Aquello era más fuerte que él, y que todos los regaños de su adorada esposa juntos. Tomó su libreta y lápiz, y comenzó a dibujar de acuerdo a su visión de artista.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Cómo adoro a esta pareja! Ojala se nos cumpla en serio. Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y esperemos ver más de esta segunda temporada! Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
